Dernier match
by Mini-Ju
Summary: Le dernier match de James à Poudlard est une victoire, mais il lui manque une seule chose pour quitter Poudlard vraiment heureux.


Bonjour à tous ! Voici un petit OS sur James Sirius Potter !

Bien évidement, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-ET POTTER ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! LA VICTOIRE EST POUR GRYFFONDOR !

James fit un tour du stade en brandissant la petite balle dorée avant de descendre en piquet vers son équipe. Sous les cris de joie, il pris tous les joueurs dans ses bras en hurlant :

-On a gagné la coupe ! Félicitations à tous. C'est la plus belle victoire de ma vie. Mon dernier match à Poudlard est une réussite !

Depuis deux ans que James était capitaine de l' équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, il rêvait de cette victoire.

Il allait partir de Poudlard aimé non seulement des Gryffondors mais aussi des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles pour sa victoire contre les Serpentards.

Il entraîna toute son équipe dans les vestiaires. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent pour ensuite rejoindre le reste des élèves de Gryffondor et faire la fête dans la salle commune.

Le filles partirent d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre.

-Alors, James, heureux ? demanda Steeve, le plus jeune joueur de l'équipe.

-Oui ! répondit le capitaine.

Si en apparence, James était heureux, il manquait tout de même quelque chose à son bonheur : une petite amie. Et pas n'importe laquelle. La fille qui plaisait à James était la poursuiveuse la plus douée de l'équipe, Sarah Levi. Elle avait deux ans de moins que lui et il en était tombé amoureux durant l'année. Il soupira, Merlin qu'est ce qu'elle était jolie! Ce qu'il préférait chez elle, c'était sa façon de lui tenir tête lorsque les entraînements étaient épuisants.

Il ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments car il ne voulait pas que cela ait une incidence sur le Quidditch. Et surtout, c'était une fille de caractère et elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde attirée par lui. Et quoi de pire qu'être rejeté par la personne qu'on aime ? Alors James s'était tu.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, pour l'instant, l'heure était à la fête.

...

La salle commune était bruyante, heureusement que les meilleurs élèves en Sortilèges avaient pensé à lancer un sort d'insonorisation. Il y avait de la bièraubeurre et du Whisky Pur Feu à volonté. Tout le monde dansait et riait alors que la musique était assourdissante.

Alors que James discutait avec son frère, lui aussi joueur dans l'équipe, il aperçu Sarah assise seule dans un recoin de la salle commune.

-Excuse moi deux minutes Albus, on reparle plus tard, dit James à son frère avant de se diriger vers la poursuiveuse.

La jeune fille était tant absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas James s'installer à côté d'elle et sursauta quand il toucha son bras.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'es pas heureuse d'avoir gagné ? demanda-t-il.

-Si... répondit Sarah sans le regarder.

-Alors pourquoi tu restes là toute seule ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser James...

James avait du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait ne pas avoir envie de s'amuser après avoir gagné un match.

-Viens, allons prendre l'air, on ne s'entend plus ici, déclara le jeune homme.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bord du Lac Noir. La jeune femme s'assit par terre sans rien dire. James ressenti un pincement au cœur en la voyant dans cet état.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? insista-t-il.

-Rien, je n'ai pas envie de faire la fête c'est tout !

-Sarah, ne me prend pas pour un idiot, cela fait deux ans qu'on joue dans la même équipe. Je sais comment tu réagis d'habitude quand on gagne, tu es la première à mettre l'ambiance dans la salle commune ! Là tu te comportes comme si on avait perdu...

Pour la première fois de la soirée Sarah se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

-C'est parce que j'ai perdu James...

Il la regarda surpris.

-Je ne comprends pas, c'est notre meilleure victoire en deux ans !

-Ce n'est pas une défaite de Quidditch...

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda James de plus en plus perdu.

-Le Quidditch, les entraînements, les matchs, l'équipe, Poudlard, tout sera différent sans toi...

James se sentit touché par la déclaration de Sarah, mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, c'était James le capitaine de l'équipe qui allait lui manquer, pas James le garçon amoureux d'elle.

-N'aie pas peur pour le Quidditch, c'est sûrement toi qui sera capitaine l'année prochaine, alors tout ira bien, tu pourras même reprendre mes techniques d'entraînements.

-Ce ne sera pas pareil... Puis j'ai du mal à imaginer Poudlard sans toi...

James ferma les yeux un instant.

-Poudlard sans moi, sera toujours Poudlard tu sais. Avec ses tours, ses couloirs, ses salles de classe, ses élèves et tout... répondit-il.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenait pas ce que je disais James, soupira-t-elle.

Il la regarda sans rien dire.

-S'il te plaît James, c'est suffisamment difficile comme ça...

Il sourit.

-Qu'est ce qui est difficile ?

-Idiot, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

Oui, James commençait à comprendre qu'il avait peut être ses chances avec la jolie poursuiveuse.

-J'aimerais l'entendre, murmura-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il avait rapproché son visage du sien.

Elle fit alors une chose à laquelle il n'était pas préparé. Elle l'embrassa. C'était un baiser chaste et rapide mais qui signifiait beaucoup.

Elle s'éloigna de lui les joues en feu.

-Voilà, c'est ce que je voulais te dire, déclara-t-elle en fixant ses chaussures.

James passa deux doigts sous le menton de Sarah pour l'obliger à relever la tête.

-Je ne sais pas où tout cela va nous mener, mais je sais que j'ai envie d'essayer, je sais que je t'aime et je sais que l'on peut être ensemble même si je ne suis plus à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

Elle sourit.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Cette fois ce fut James qui l'embrassa.

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas laisser votre avis !


End file.
